Horseplay
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Castiel wants to go horse riding. Dean hates horses since his trip to the past. The feeling is mutual. Destiel, fluff


HK: RejectedShyRebel18 requested this little Destiel ficlet, her only prompt being it involving horses. So here you are dear! Weird but true, everything I write on my laptop is at least twice as long as the stuff I write on my phone…

Disclaimer: I own no Supernatural, and also no horses. My life is so empty…

WARNINGS! Fluff, Destiel, devil horses :P

XXXX

It was a lovely spring day. The sun was shining in a perfectly blue sky, with only a few puffy white clouds for company. Dean Winchester didn't often find himself in a position to appreciate the country side, but even he had to admit that it was beautiful today.

The sweet smell of fresh cut grass filled his nose, and it was almost as good as the smell of the leather in the Impala. Almost. Nothing could truly compare to his Baby. Birds were singing merrily nearby, and it seemed to be a perfect day.

If only there wasn't such a large black cloud on his personal horizon… He narrowed his eyes, frowning at his angel.

"Cas, I'm not getting on that monstrosity." Dean didn't often argue with Castiel over anything, not after he had nearly lost him twice, but this was one time when he had to put his foot down.

Castiel pouted at him, already stroking the soft nose of the large black horse. The horse nuzzled him back, and gave Dean what he is quite sure was a smug grin.

"You rode a horse in the past…" Castiel pointed out, his voice strangely petulant. And it was true. When Dean had been sent back in time to the cow boy days, he had indeed ridden a horse. Which was how he knew he never wanted to ride one ever again.

"That was then, Cas," He tried to explain. The horse was snickering at him. It was very off putting. Castiel, angel of the lord and currently totally enamoured with all things that wandered around on his father's green earth, shook his head.

"I understand, Dean," The angel said with a sigh, "You do not wish to do this with me. I'm certain you have something better to do…" Dean was fully aware he was being manipulated. He knew that Cas was doing this on purpose, making his voice sound so sad and lonely.

This didn't mean Dean could do a thing about it. He stepped forward quickly, putting his hands on his angel's shoulders.

"I never said that… you know there's nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you! Just… do we have to do it on a horse?" Dean was also fully aware that he was begging. It wasn't like he could help it, he would do anything to stop Castiel from looking at him with those disappointed eyes.

Castiel's expression hardened abruptly, into the one Dean recognised as "you will not fuck with me if you wish to retain your genitals".

"Yes," he stated firmly, swinging himself up onto the horse's back. It shouldn't look so easy for a relatively short guy like Castiel, especially when Dean himself had to struggle to mount any horse. One of the perks of being an angel, probably. He frowned imperiously down at Dean. "Get on the horse."

Dean opened his mouth to protest again, saw the look in Castiel's eye, and shut it. He edged warily around the side of the horse, never taking his eyes off it. It neighed at him and tried to stand on his foot. Dean leapt away like he was being attacked by a werewolf.

"Okay, that's it! There's no way I'm getting on this damn thing!" He wasn't shrieking. Dean Winchester did not shriek. It was a manly shout, a proclamation of his intention. It also withered under Castiel's gaze as the angel got the horse back into control, tugging on the reigns.

The horse stilled immediately under his touch, although it gave Dean a very nasty look which suggested that if Castiel wasn't on its back, it would already be trampling him. Dean took another step back.

"Dean." Castiel's voice was sharp, stopping Dean in his tracks. His deep blue eyes softened, and he held out his hand. "Climb up behind me." Dean was unable to take his eyes off the horse, which was clearly a monster sent by Crowley to mess with him.

Castiel frowned, his voice taking on a commanding note. "Dean!" The Winchester jumped, turning his attention directly to Castiel.

"Sorry Cas… but it hates me! Can't I just stay by the car and watch you ride?" Dean paused, giving Cas another look over and smirking. "You look pretty good up there, Cas… Sure I can't enjoy the view?" Castiel's expression softened again and he gave Dean a smile.

"I would rather have you behind me, with your arms around me." Castiel's voice was dipping low and soft, and Dean knew he couldn't resist that tone.

"Well…" He trailed off. He was a hopeless romantic, although so far only Castiel and Cassie knew about it. The idea of being behind Cas on that horse, holding him close was actually tempting. If only the horse wasn't freaking evil.

Castiel did seem to have it under control though… he gave in, smiling and holding up a hand to his angel. "Help me up, cowboy." This got him Castiel's adorable little head tilt that meant he didn't understand the reference, but he took Dean's hand anyway, effortlessly lifting the taller man onto the horse.

Something inside Dean thrilled at the casual strength displayed in the gesture and he wrapped his arms around the slighter man's waist and squeezed. Cas leaned his head back against Dean's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Dean." The angel sounded content, happy that Dean had done this for him even knowing he didn't want to. Dean couldn't bring himself to regret it. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He kissed Cas again, loving the feel of the angel's smile against his lips. Castiel sat up straight again, taking the reins in hand. He flicked them once, like Dean had seen in a thousand Old West movies, and the horse began a gentle trot.

All was quiet for a moment as the two rocked against each other as the horse sped up. After a while Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, has anyone ever tried to…" he let his voice trail off suggestively, eyebrows waggling at his angel. Castiel rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop a small smile from curling his lips.

"No, Dean." But he let him kiss him again anyway.

XXXX

HK: Leave a review if you loved it, hated it, or wanted to request something of your own! :)


End file.
